Forever Devoted
by Sisters of Eternity
Summary: A past of Kotaro's leads to deadly secrets when it comes to Negi. KxOC, SxK, NxA.


Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima and all characters except for those I created in this story. DaQiao17 is helping me write this at times and she owns her characters. Please Read and Review but do not flame! Thank you!

**Period One: Dawn of Memories**

Negi entered his classroom and looked around the room at all 32 girls' faces. "_Wait a second… Since when do I have 32 students?_" Negi jumped and looked at a girl who was seated next to Evangeline. She simply stared back at him. 

"Um…" Negi was about to ask her when the door clattered open and Shizuna appeared.

"Oh, there you are, Negi-sensei!" She stepped into the room, handing him a letter. "This is from the Headmaster. It concerns your newest student." Shizuna bowed before leaving.

Negi fumbled with the envelope, pulling out a piece of paper addressed to him.

_Dear Negi-kun,_

_Your new student is a transfer. Her name is Akemi Arishō. She is close friends with Evangeline._

_Headmaster, Mahora Academy_

Negi turned and looked at her. "_Arishō-san, huh? Close friends with Master?_" Those words confused the ten year old boy slightly. Still he looked up and smiled warmly. "Arishō-san, welcome to Mahora."

Arishō blinked her heterochromatic eyes; the left a light purple and the right light silver. She stared at him intensely, and Negi felt a shudder go through him. Arishō's eyes were starting to creep him out a little and they reminded him a little of Kotarō's, animalistic, almost like a wolf's. She was around Yue's height but Negi noticed when it came to breast size she was more developed, kind of like Evangeline's. Her caramel colored hair barely fell to her shoulder-blades, her roots were dark brown, and her bangs were like Makie's and fell into her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a braid with a faded silver ribbon as well. Negi caught a glimpse of slightly pointed ears.

"Thank you, sensei."

Arishō spoke in a tone of voice that reminded him of Yue's only with a Scottish-like accent that he recognized as Celtic.

"Now, class, if you'd turn to page…"

Asuna looked over her shoulder and straight at Arishō, "_She's not human. There's no way that she's human. Neither is she Japanese, or at least completely Japanese. She's probably like Ayaka and half of her family's from Europe." _She glanced over at Setsuna, who would become Arishō's roommate. "_I better warn Setsuna-san later."_

"Arishō-san, you are excused along with Setsuna-san to go and unpack." Negi suddenly said.

-Meanwhile-

Kotarō jerked awake to find himself still in Chizuru's, Natsumi's, and Ayaka's dorm. His hanyō years twitched as they detected the sound of Setsuna's voice. Happy to see a familiar face, he bounded to the door, slipping on his black blazer and sneakers while doing so, and rushed outside. It didn't occur to him that Setsuna should've been in class and that another female was with her.

"Hey! Neechan!" Kotarō exclaimed happily, before skidding to a stop at the sight of Arishō. "Hey, who's this girl, Neechan?"

"Oh, hello, Kotarō-san." Setsuna looked over at Arishō. "Meet Student Number 32 of Class 3-A, Akemi Arishō."

"Oh, hey, nice to meetcha!" Kotarō held his hand out to her, "Name's Kotarō!"

She took his hand and shook it. Setsuna then steered her into the dorm they word share. After awhile, Kotarō finally saw them leave it. Arishō and Setsuna approached him once more. Kotarō's dark brown eyes were filled with thought as he mouthed Arishō's name repeatedly. Something clicked, causing Kotarō to unhide his ears, tail, and claws. His eyes were now deep gold and as animalistic as Arishō's.

"What do you want with me, Arishō?" Kotarō demanded, finally recognizing someone he prayed he'd never have to deal with again. "Haven't you done enough to make me miserable?"

Setsuna raised a dark eyebrow, "Old friend or enemy?"

Arishō smirked and replied, "A little of both. My mother took him in when he was younger." She suddenly glared mercilessly at him, revealing her razor sharp incisors. "Until he ran off to let the Western magi murder her and almost murder me."

"You're a monster." Kotarō spat in response. "I hate you."

In a flash, Arishō had Kotarō pinned to the wall, her hand on his throat, the other palm pressing into his stomach. Kotarō gasped, opening one of his eyes, and he tried breaking free from her hold. Setsuna looked back and forth between them, unsure if she should step in or not. Arishō clenched her teeth.

"I'm a monster now? Then what does that make you?" She spat back just as fiercely. "Half-demon, half-human. Biracial and unwanted. Orphaned and alone. Can't even find a real home." Kotarō growled in rage, his struggles increasing. He still couldn't break free from Arishō's vice-like grip. "Hate me now? What happened to the boy who saved my life and I saved his? What happened to my best friend? Did he die the same day my mother did? Did he die as the coward was born? You fled to save your own neck, Kotarō, and you know it."

"Dammit, Arishō! I came back!" shouted Kotarō. Her eyes blinked in disbelief. "You were half-dead when I came back! I saved you again and instead of welcoming me once you woke up, you destroyed our friendship! Our bond!" Arishō shut her eyes tightly. "I would do anything to bring back your mother. Don't you understand? I still care about you even though I want to hate you for abandoning me when I needed you most and you needed me! We're both orphans, we're both outcasts! We needed each other and you abandoned me just like every other damn person in my life!" Her eyes snapped open and she pressed her palm even firmer, making it even more difficult for Kotarō to breathe. "P-Please… I'm sorry…"

His words shocked her so much; they caused Arishō to release him. "What did you say?"

Kotarō gasped for air, "I said I'm sorry!" He growled as he stood straight. "But what we had will never be again. You lost my trust and you will never get it back."

Arishō looked at Setsuna, "Setsuna-san, please, let's just go."

"Yeah, walk away from your problems like always. Like the weakling you are." spat Kotarō bitterly.

Arishō was tempted to turn back around and slap him across the face, but she restrained herself, and forced herself to follow Setsuna to her new home. An old friend and now enemy left behind.

"Good riddance." Kotarō said to himself.

He went back inside Chizuru's, Natsumi's, and Ayaka's dorm. He slammed the door and flopped down huffily on the sofa. His hand rubbed his neck, which was sore from Arishō's grip on it. The hanyō found it difficult to stop thinking about her though.

Old memories he thought he had banished returned and made rage and sadness rip through his heart. She had once been his very best friend. The one person he trusted completely. Yes, he had hurt her, but he tried to fix things and she hurt him even worse. He was with her the night the Western magi had taken her and made her what she was today. He saved her life and rescued her before it was too late. Because he cared. Because he gave a damn. Now, Kotarō regretted the day he met Arishō. Nevertheless, one thing remained between them that he would never admit to the world.

Kotarō rolled on his side, shutting his eyes tightly, and attempted to fall asleep. He finally dozed off, his cheek resting on his forearm, and dreams consumed his mind.

-Arishō's and Setsuna's Dorm-

"Care to explain more about you and Kotarō-san?" Setsuna said, leaning against the wall, and watching Arishō as she curled up on the window seat.

"I have the heart of a wolf." Arishō began softly. "That's why my eyes are animalistic and my ears are pointed. At times I can shapeshift into brown wolf, but only if I have enough chi. But I wasn't born like this…"

Setsuna sat down on the bed, listening intensely. "Kotarō was with me the night the Western magi took me away from my mother and him. It was either let them take me or be killed. They did an experiment on me, using their magic, and as a result… I'm what I am now."

Arishō took a deep breath and continued, "Kotarō saved me from the magi and we fled to a different part of Japan. My mother kept us hidden for about a half a year before the same magi found us again. Kotarō left shortly before hand, only a few hours before the magi broke into our home, and brutally murdered my mother before my eyes. They wanted to finish their experiments. Over the time that we had been hidden, I had learned about my new abilities. Kotarō had been teaching me how to control them. I fought the best I could. I was grief-stricken over the loss of my mother; I was rage-filled over Kotarō's departure, and all I could think about was how I wanted their blood for spilling Mother's. I was knocked unconscious at one point and when I awoke… there was Kotarō."

She started to shake as her fists clenched, "If only he had been there… if he hadn't left… maybe my mother would still be alive. It's his fault. As of that day, the friendship, the sibling bond we had made, they were destroyed along with any trust we may've had for each other. And seeing him again only brought back pain and anger I buried long ago."

"I won't try and tell you how you feel, Akemi-san, but it doesn't seem like Kotarō-san's at fault for your mother's death." Arishō's eyes snapped onto Setsuna's. "Maybe you will continue hating each other or maybe you will rebuild a friendship once had. Until then, it's not my place to meddle. You should get some rest, Akemi-san, you look tired."

"You're right, Setsuna. I am." Arishō closed her eyes and fell asleep slowly.

Setsuna looked down at the girl, "_You're forever devoted to Kotarō and are afraid to admit it. Your past with him is a strong one, like mine with Ojōsama's, and if you two are anything like Ojōsama and me, then one of you loves the other in a way you shouldn't. And I believe that you, Arishō, are the one in love_ _with Kotarō. Just like I'm in love with Konoka…_"

-Dream-

"Betcha can't catch it." a girl of seven with short caramel brown hair, dark brown roots, and bangs smirked.

"Betcha I can." Kotarō smirked back, the same age as her.

They were playing near a stream, watching fish in the sparkling waters. Arishō placed her hands on her hips, raised an eyebrow, and then grinned.

"Then do it. I dare you." She said.

"Fine, I will!" Kotarō said in determination.

_Splash!_

A few seconds later, Kotarō heaved himself on the bank, his hair now despikeified, and a fish in his mouth. Arishō laughed uncontrollably and shrieked when Kotarō shook the water off like a dog would. She playfully pushed him and he laughed while returning the push. Arishō shoved him harder, Kotarō returning it just as hard. Stumbling, Arishō fell down, scraping her knee. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Kotarō immediately was on his knees, "I'm sorry…"

Arishō stopped crying when Kotarō tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her knee, covering her scrape. She sniffled and smiled warmly at him. He returned it slowly.

"Hey, Kotarō?" Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Yeah, Arishō?" He replied just as softly.

She tackled him, pinning him to the ground, "Gotcha." 

He made a face and narrowed his eyes at her, "Not fair."

"Now who said life was fair?" Arishō teased, before ruffling his hair.

They headed towards a small cabin where a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and caramel bangs was cooking. Her eyes were a light purple and very comforting. She hugged Arishō and the Kotarō in greeting.

"Did you have fun?" Sirona asked.

"Yes, Mother." Arishō replied to the Celt.

"Yeah." Kotarō replied.

Once they had eaten and Arishō's knee had been bandaged by Sirona, they were put to bed. Sharing a bed and staring at the ceiling, Arishō and Kotarō listened for the sounds of Sirona in a deep sleep.

"Ari?" Kotarō whispered at last, using his secret petname for her.

"Yeah, Kota?" She replied, using Kotarō's.

Kotarō sighed and said, "I love you, Ari-neechan."

Arisho smiled and snuggled up to him, "I love you too, Kota-niisan."

-Reality-

Kotarō jerked awake immediately and punched the sofa in rage. That dream proved that he still cared about Arishō. But what confused him was that after all these years, the "I love you" that they had shared didn't seem like "I love you" a foster brother and sister would share. It seemed like the type that one of those girls would say to Negi. Kotarō shook the thought out of his head.

"Ko-tar-ō-kun!" sang a motherly voice.

Kotarō looked up to find Chizuru and Natsumi staring down at him. Natsumi was giving him a curious look before she sat down and patted him gently on the head.

"Natsumi-neechan!" Kotarō surprisingly hugged the redhead.

Natsumi chibi-blushed faintly at Kotarō's small gesture of brotherly affection. Chizuru giggled happily, glad to see him warming up to them even more than he had, and went to make dinner.

"That new girl, Akemi Arishō, what do you think of her Chizu-nee?" Natsumi said as she put her books up and picked up her newest script. 

"She seems like a very closed in person, if I do say so myself." Chizuru replied. "But I can sense a tender side to her… I can also sense a dangerous and angry side also."

Natsumi smiled and said, "You should meet her, Kotarō-kun! I think you'd get along with her."

Kotarō snorted at that, "Already did, resulted in hell." 

"Aw, what happened?" Chizuru asked from the kitchen.

"Arishō's not a teenage girl." Kotarō answered, "She's my age and is an old childhood friend of mine. Now, we're enemies. Have been since we were eight."

"She _looks_ our age." Natsumi said.

Kotarō closed his eyes and whispered, "She blames me for Sirona's death."

"Sirona?" Chizuru and Natsumi repeated.

"Her mother." He answered. "Some Western magi did an experiment on Arishō when we were little. In place of her human heart is now the heart of a wolf. I helped her escape from them and we fled. We used to be foster brother and sister."

"I see." Chizuru whispered quietly. "What else happened, Kotarō-kun?"

Kotarō's dark brown orbs reopened, "About half a year passed and I decided I had endangered Sirona and Arishō long enough, 'cause the Inugami clan had been looking for me at the time. I left and the night I did, the Western magi who had done that horrible experiment on Arishō found them. They passed me in the village, not recognizing me, and were headed for their cabin. I tried to follow, but I was delayed by Inugami warriors. By the time I got there… Sirona was dead."

Natsumi gasped and Chizuru's hand went to her mouth in horror, "Arishō was half-dead and they were about to take her. I stopped 'em and took Arishō far away. I tied a silver ribbon that Sirona had given me as a token of good luck and tied it around Arishō's wrist."

"How sweet…" Chizuru couldn't help but say.

Kotarō gritted his teeth, "She woke up and started yelling at me, hitting me, trying to hurt me. But none of that hurt me… The one thing that did hurt was when she blamed me and destroyed our friendship. She then left me when I needed her. She betrayed me. Ever since then, we've been enemies." He let out a deep sigh, "And now that she's back in my life, I don't know how I should feel about it. Part of me missed her a lot and part of me hates her so much…"

"Why didn't you ever tell us, Kotarō-kun?" Natsumi asked.

"It was my burden to bear." He replied softly.

Chizuru enveloped him in an embrace, his face pressing into her bosom, and she stroked his spiky black hair.

"Poor dear!" She exclaimed.

"Chizu-nee!" Kotarō scrambled out of her hold. "Stop doin' that!"

-Dorm Hallway-

"Arishō-san? May I have a word with you?" Negi said.

"Of course, Negi-sensei." Arishō followed him into Asuna's and Konoka's dorm.

Negi sat down and smiled at her, "I have a question that I'd like to as-"

Arishō cut him off, "Yes, I know about mages and that you're training to become a Magister Magi and are trying to find the Thousand Master." Negi blinked his warm brown eyes in surprise. "You may need to know that I'm not exactly… human."

"How so?" Negi asked slowly.

"I have the heart of a wolf." She replied shortly.

"That explains your eyes and ears." Negi cocked his head to the side. "You're against Western magi, aren't you?"

Arishō jumped, "Is it that obvious?" 

"It's the way you keep watching me, almost like I'm going to attack you. You're more paranoid than Kotarō-kun." He held up his hands, "I would never harm one of my students or anyone unless they've hurt me or innocent people. Besides, Master told me about what happened to Sirona. I'm deeply sorry." Negi sniffled; wiping away a tear that had escaped his grasp, and had began slipping down his cheek.

"Negi…" Arishō slowly walked around the table and knelt down next to him. "I believe you but I need to know if you know about what happened between Kotarō and me."

He nodded again, "Master told me that as well." 

She looked down at her lap for a minute before saying, "I want you to train me, Sensei. I want to be a better fighter. I need control and I don't have it. Will you please train me, Negi?" 

Negi's eyes widened before he nodded slowly, "O-Of course, Arishō-san!"

"Thank you…" Arishō turned to leave, "Give Asuna and Konoka my thanks for protecting you. They were right into requesting Eva to tell you about me. Especially when it concerns Inugami Kotarō."

She walked out the door, shutting it silently behind her, and looked out the window slowly. The sun was starting to set, and a smile played on her lips, her incisors gleaming in the sun's rays. 

"_This shall be quite an experience, I do believe. Just you watch, Kotarō, I will have my revenge…_"

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Complete! Please review and let me know what you thought of my first chapter. I'm trying really hard to write a Negima fanfic with Negi still ten and not having to alter ages and stuff. The main pairings are KotarōxOC, SetsunaxKonoka, some SetsunaxOC, NodokaxYue, hinted ChizuruxAyaka, and NegixAko! I love the last pairing so much! Oh, and some small EvaxOCxNagi fluff too if I can manage it. Please R&R! Thank you!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
